


Desangrarse

by Mazer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Commedia, F/F, Fem-Slash, OC, One-Shot, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Perché una fanfic come questa?</em>, vi chiederete leggendo e scuotendo il capo. Perché anche la povera Tara ha diritto ad un po’ di pace, perlomeno Lassù; specialmente dopo che Willow ha ritenuto sufficiente il suo periodo di lutto ed è passata ad altro. E perché non credo che una threesome sia eventualmente fattibile, in Paradiso. X-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desangrarse

**Author's Note:**

> Da leggersi tenendo presente la sesta e la settima stagione. Non ho comunque preso in considerazione gli eventi successivi accaduti in **Angel** né l’ottava serie a fumetti di **Buffy** , che conosco troppo poco, quindi non ci sono spoiler veritieri in questo senso.  
> Leggermente surreale ed abbastanza folle, questo è il mio tributo ad un personaggio che ho molto amato: Tara Maclay. Non sono quel genere di fan che dà di matto se lo sceneggiatore fa spezzare l’unghia del mignolo alla sua beniamina e mi rendo conto che la sua morte era necessaria per riaprire (e chiudere definitivamente) un certo arco narrativo legato a Willow, ma ho voluto comunque contribuire ad omaggiare la sua scomparsa con questo piccolo lavoro ironico, concedendo alla povera Tara perlomeno l’occasione di dispiacersi un po’ e di accettare la nuova realtà, mettendosi (letteralmente) l’anima in pace.  
> Il titolo è un prestito dalla lingua spagnola e significa ‘dissanguarsi’.  
> Questa fanfiction si è classificata prima al [ventottesimo Concorso indetto dall’EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/concorsi/concorso28.html), avente come argomento le serie televisive.

− Una _l-licenza_? – balbettò Tara, investendo la sua interlocutrice con uno sguardo stralunato che avrebbe intenerito chiunque.  
L’altra, un maturo arcangelo dai corti capelli rossi ed il viso spruzzato di efelidi, accavallò meglio le gambe e sorrise bonaria:  
− Sì, signorina Maclay, lei ha vinto un soggiorno premio nel Mondo dei Vivi della durata di dodici ore. Un nostro addetto ai lavori si preoccuperà d’inserirla nel _corpo temporaneo_ che le è stato assegnato e l’accompagnerà nel corso della sua escursione, conducendola ovunque lei voglia andare, − compitò, come se avesse ripetuto una frase imparata a memoria e provata più volte davanti allo specchio.  
L’arcangelo aveva ancora plastificata in volto un’espressione che voleva apparire incoraggiante, ma di fronte all’eloquente titubanza di quell’anima confusa cominciava a perdere convinzione.  
“Ebbene, in Paradiso non esistono premi in denaro,” considerò Tara stupidamente.  
Del resto, da una lotteria i cui biglietti venivano solitamente distribuiti da cherubini svolazzanti che li lanciavano a casaccio sulle teste dei passanti non si sarebbe certo aspettata una parure di brillanti per il secondo classificato.  
− Dovrebbe sentirsi felice per aver ricevuto questo dono dal buon Dio, − sottolineò con lieve insofferenza l’arcangelo, che forse aveva messo in conto di dover assistere condiscendente a gridolini di gioia poco opportuni che però non erano arrivati.  
− Non sarà necessario che mi affretti a preparare il bagaglio, immagino, − disse invece Tara, con un’ironia che suonò quasi tetra.  
  
Buffy Summers aveva avuto l’onore di visitare l’Aldilà in anticipo per ben due volte, ma non era stata in grado di spiegare ai suoi amici che tipo di luogo fosse, limitandosi a parlare loro del vago senso di pace e benessere che vi aleggiava.  
Dopo che Tara Maclay vi si era trasferita in pianta stabile, aveva avuto modo di scoprire da sé quante affinità si potessero trovare tra il Primo Paradiso, dove ancora alloggiava, ed un angolo di Sunnydale non infestato da demoni assassini in un piacevolmente caldo ed ozioso giorno d’inizio estate.  
Come le era stato spiegato in seguito il Primo Paradiso, valeva a dirsi la zona del Regno dei Morti dove abitavano le anime delle persone buone decedute in tempi relativamente recenti, era così simile al Mondo dei Vivi per permettere ai novelli e spaesati defunti di abituarsi gradualmente alla novità, per poi poter trascendere successivamente a livelli più elevati, dove una certa dose di distacco rispetto dai desideri terreni era formalmente richiesta e ritenuta necessaria.  
Essendo stata strappata alla vita in maniera violenta e quand’era ancora nel fiore degli anni, naturalmente Tara aveva avuto una certa difficoltà ad accettare l’idea che non sarebbe mai più potuta tornare indietro, a completare tutto ciò che tanto brutalmente le era stato scippato dalle mani e dalla mente.  
D’altronde, il fatto che metà del popolo del Paradiso le apparisse sotto forma di splendide giovani donne piene di lentiggini sbarazzine e dalla chioma di fiamma era un buon indice dalla sua frustrazione latente: raramente un’anima nuova era capace di sostenere fin da subito l’aspetto effettivo del Signore e dei suoi subordinati in tutta la loro magnificenza, perciò di solito questi le apparivano in una forma che potesse più facilmente accettare, e tale percezione mutava col purificarsi dello spirito. L’aspetto col quale le creature angeliche si presentavano agli occhi altrui variava di molto da persona a persona; c’era anche chi diceva di vedere una semplice foschia luminosa o addirittura, nel caso di un’amica che Tara si era fatta Lassù, si erano mostrati nelle vesti di buffi gamberi parlanti con abbinata una vocetta stridula da cartone animato.  
Essendo stata allergica ai gamberi da viva, la bionda era trasalita automaticamente a quella confessione, ma adesso finì col chiedersi se avrebbe potuto accogliere l’annuncio del suo temporaneo ritorno tra i viventi con più allegria se ad comunicarglielo fosse stato un clone preternaturale di Miss Kitty Fantastico.  
Considerata la ragione del suo trapasso, un’altra anima al posto suo sarebbe stata ben lieta di potersi concedere una scampagnata fuori programma tra i vivi, se non altro per potersi togliere il capriccio di risolvere qualche semplice questione lasciata improvvisamente in sospeso da quelle parti, ma Tara aveva già perso la maggior parte dei suoi motivi validi per voler godere ancora una volta delle bellezze della materia: era morta troppo giovane per aver avuto la possibilità di realizzare qualcosa di grande, considerò mestamente; non aveva alcun amico speciale a cui portare un saluto, aveva tagliato ogni contatto con la sua assurda famiglia anni prima e, cosa peggiore di tutte, era venuta a sapere che la donna che aveva amato ora aveva una relazione con un’altra.  
Non che odiasse Willow perché si era trovata una nuova fidanzata, alcuni mesi dopo la sua tragica scomparsa dovuta ad un proiettile vagante: non era riuscita a detestarla seriamente neppure quando c’era stato il rischio che tornasse con Oz, il lupo mannaro suo ex-ragazzo, e certamente preferiva saperla felice piuttosto che di nuovo sul punto di ricascare nella trappola della dipendenza dalla magia nera e distruggere il pianeta per distrarsi dal proprio dolore, oppure che si tagliasse le vene per raggiungerla al più presto come il Primo Male le aveva astutamente suggerito di fare.  
D’altro canto, Tara non era mai stata brava né a portare rancore né a lottare per ciò che considerava suo.  
  
− C-cos’è esattamente _questo_?  
− Anche se non sei una grande esperta di uomini, potresti arrivarci…  
Pilar tirò pacificamente un’altra boccata di fumo e non si voltò, neppure quando alla voce tonante attutita dalla porta seguirono il tonfo di un’apertura violenta e dei passi pesanti.  
− Non ho idea di che criteri seguano Lassù per decidere come assegnare i corpi temporanei, sappilo, − disse rapidamente l’angelo decifrando la smorfia sgomenta esibita da Tara, la quale, una volta attraversato assieme alla sua accompagnatrice il passaggio che riportava al Mondo dei Vivi, si era resa conto di essere stata infilata nel corpo di un bel ragazzo latino. – Potresti farti chiamare Hugo, per oggi, e la cosa si risolverebbe lì.  
− Non si può effettuare un cambio, vero? – tartagliò.  
Pilar non le rispose neppure.  
Nota più per il suo carattere soffice quanto il manto di un istrice che per qualche merito specifico, Pilar era uno degli angeli di basso rango che si occupavano delle anime del Primo Paradiso: le sembianze con le quali si presentava al momento a Tara, in quel corpo da mortale, erano quelle di una ragazza sui venticinque anni, con lisci capelli castani e occhi un po’ troppo sporgenti di un azzurro sbiadito.  
Seguendo lo sguardo di Tara, Pilar scoprì che i suoi occhi si erano fissati allibiti sulla sigaretta che stava facendo dondolare tra le dita.  
− Che c’è, pensi di essere l’unica ad avere qualche rimpianto? – sibilò, e Tara abbassò immediatamente la testa borbottando qualche scusa poco comprensibile.  
La mente della ragazza abbozzò qualche ipotesi circa il motivo per cui, nonostante i quasi centocinquant’anni di servizio, Pilar non avesse fatto granché carriera in Cielo.  
  
Esattamente come aveva previsto, la parte più imbarazzante di quel breve viaggio, per Tara, era stata lo stabilire cosa farsene di quelle ore di congedo.  
Di andare a trovare suo padre non se ne parlava proprio perché, nonostante questa decisione categorica riuscisse comunque a farla sentire almeno un po’ una figlia degenere, si erano detti addio piuttosto duramente e quindi non bruciava dal desiderio di passare a fargli una visita per informarsi della sua salute. Allo stesso modo, benché fosse toccato a lei prendersi cura di suo fratello Donny dopo la morte della loro madre, non era mai stata in grado di stabilire con lui un rapporto veramente amichevole e che si fosse spinto a livello affettivo molto più in là di ciò che i doveri imposti da un legame di sangue le avevano richiesto. Né rimpiangeva Beth o qualcun altro tra i suoi cugini ed i suoi zii, francamente parlando, perché anche quelle persone si erano sempre e soltanto limitate a rimarcare e denigrare quelle sue attitudini magiche che consideravano tanto strambe e nocive.  
Per Tara, l’iniziare il college era stata una vera e propria liberazione. Non che il cambiare ambiente l’avesse trasformata d’un lampo in una ragazza sicura di sé e con una scintillante vita sociale, ma, privata del fardello di una valutazione perennemente negativa pronta a gravare su qualunque sua azione, perlomeno aveva cominciato a prendere maggior dimestichezza con le proprie capacità e con quelli che effettivamente erano i suoi limiti.  
Per la prima volta da quando era morta, e a dispetto di tutte le ore passate a rimuginare su quell’argomento, Tara si domandò se il fidanzarsi con Willow non avesse in qualche maniera rallentato la sua naturale presa di coscienza, se in un certo senso non fosse rimasta un po’ troppo nascosta nella sua ombra di studentessa geniale e strega fuori dal comune…  
Una brusca frenata costrinse Tara ad afferrarsi ad un sostegno dell’autobus per non cadere: le stupide gambe che aveva adesso erano molto più lunghe di quelle alle quali era abituata, e persino il semplice camminare la impacciava. Non che avesse mai potuto vantare un portamento da indossatrice, ma almeno non aveva mai avuto difficoltà a reggersi in piedi… Pilar, che invece era comodamente seduta su un seggiolino, si limitò a scostare per tempo lo spazzolino del mascara dalla zona oculare per evitare incidenti, ma non staccò lo sguardo dallo specchietto da borsa nel quale si stava rimirando.  
Una ragazzina perse l’equilibrio e crollò addosso a Tara, o meglio contro il corpo che attualmente conteneva la sua anima.  
Tara l’aiutò a risollevarsi ed accettò le sue scuse con un sorriso teso, ma non le sfuggirono le risatine delle sue amiche dietro di lei ed il commento eccitato che riuscì a carpire per metà nonostante il brusio di sottofondo: si rese quindi conto per la prima volta di quanto le sue nuove fattezze potessero risultare attraenti, presumibilmente più di quanto non lo fossero state quelle che le erano realmente appartenute. Sentendosi a disagio, tirò istintivamente più giù la maglietta per coprire il sedere, come avrebbe potuto fare con una minigonna che non aveva mai, né avrebbe mai, indossato.  
  
Raggiunsero la zona centrale del paese più velocemente di quanto Tara si fosse aspettata.  
Alla fine, non essendoci opzioni alternative più allettanti e fattibili, si era arresa alla soluzione più ovvia e che in principio aveva sensatamente scartato: avrebbe visitato la nuova città dove Buffy e gli altri suoi amici si erano trasferiti dopo la distruzione di Sunnydale e si sarebbe accertata con i suoi occhi che stessero tutti bene, benché lo sapesse già.  
− I miei conoscenti potrebbero riconoscermi, nel vedermi? – aveva domandato con leggera apprensione a Pilar.  
− Non somigli molto a com’eri l’ultima volta che vi siete incontrati, mi è sembrato di capire, quindi presumo proprio di no, – aveva risposto l’angelo, – sempre che non sia tu a dirglielo. Non mi risulta che sia vietato dal regolamento, anche perché non sei veramente resuscitata e dovrai comunque tornare indietro tra non molto, ma considerata la mentalità razionale che fa girare il mondo oggigiorno forse non ti crederebbero.  
– Oh, i miei amici ne hanno passate abbastanza da aver ampliato la loro capacità di accettazione del soprannaturale, – sussurrò fiocamente, concedendosi un piccolo calcio frustrato ad un ciottolo abbandonato sul selciato.  
  
La prima persona delle cui condizioni esistenziali Tara volle accertarsi fu Dawn e, dopo essersi appostata fuori all’edifico dove stava frequentando il suo ultimo anno di liceo, rimase in attesa fino a quando non la scorse tra la folla di studenti in procinto di tornare a casa: era cresciuta tantissimo e nel suo visetto snello Tara poteva cogliere un’impronta adulta che non aveva mai scorto su di lei. Si era schiarita i capelli, che le stavano piuttosto bene, e qualche piccola civetteria che saltava fuori dal suo modo di atteggiarsi suggeriva quanto fosse pienamente consapevole del suo essere tanto graziosa. Vedendo come scherzava con un compagno, Tara provò una malinconica fitta al cuore: era davvero diventata grande, ormai.  
– Era lei la tua ragazza? – le chiese Pilar con selvaggia curiosità, sfilandosi di bocca un ghiacciolo di un arancione così acceso da disturbare gli occhi.  
– No, – ribatté Tara un po’ troppo seccamente, e lanciò un’ultima occhiata velata di rimpianto verso Dawn, che si stava allontanando lungo la via.  
Avrebbe ceduto volentieri alla tentazione di rivolgerle la parola ma, a parte il fatto che i primi approcci non erano mai stati una sua specialità neppure da viva e come donna, temeva seriamente di turbarla avvicinandola con quelle sembianze e portando novità tanto bizzarre. Oppure, forse, aveva solo paura di caricare lei e sé stessa di aspettative troppo elevate, considerato che entro poche ore sarebbe andare via di nuovo…  
Aveva voluto sinceramente bene a Dawn, quasi come se l’avesse partorita lei stessa, e l’aveva accudita con un affetto ed una partecipazione tali da stupirsene a sua volta: non pensava di possedere un istinto materno così forte e che questo potesse essersi indirizzato tanto naturalmente verso una ragazza che tra l’altro aveva solo pochi anni meno di lei; quando era ancora in vita non aveva mai accarezzato il desiderio di costruirsi un suo nucleo familiare, anche perché quello di partenza non le aveva certo dato un buon esempio, ed il suo legame con Willow si era dimostrato talmente totalizzante da convincerla che sarebbero sempre e comunque bastate a loro stesse, indipendentemente dal fatto che in seguito avrebbero potuto scegliere di adottare dei bambini.  
Del resto, nello stato di abbandono in cui era ricaduta Dawn dopo la morte di Buffy e nel periodo di confusione che era seguito aveva finito col cogliere vecchie, sgradevoli reminiscenze, quindi aveva fatto il possibile per starle vicino in mancanza di una necessaria ed effettiva figura genitoriale, e la ragazza aveva accettato l’idea con entusiasmo.  
Tara era stata malissimo quando il profondo dolore di Dawn le era stato platealmente scagliato contro, il giorno in cui si era lasciata con Willow a causa della sua dipendenza dalla magia e si era trasferita altrove, e la consapevolezza che la sua relazione con l’altra strega avesse contribuito ad allontanarla dalla ragazzina, onde evitare d’incrociare troppo spesso la rossa a casa Summers, aveva fatto sì che i sensi di colpa quasi la soffocassero.  
Dawn era stata la prima a venire a sapere che si erano rimesse insieme, appena poco prima che venisse uccisa, ed era stata anche colei che aveva trovato il suo cadavere, ricordò con orrore…  
Pilar gettò la stecca di legno del suo ghiacciolo in un cestino dell’immondizia e si stiracchiò esclamando:  
– E adesso che mi si è aperto lo stomaco, se non hai nulla in contrario potremmo andare a cercare qualcosa di verde da mettere sotto i denti.  
– Verde con gelatina o verde con foglie?  
Pilar aggrottò la fronte ma Tara stava guardando lontano, ancora smarrita nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Tentarono di raggiungere Xander al cantiere dove lavorava, ma girovagare là dentro senza avere a disposizione spiegazioni plausibili da fornire in caso di bisogno sarebbe stato troppo complicato, dunque si limitarono a confermare le informazioni che possedevano già: morta Anya, il giovane uomo si era votato ulteriormente alla sua professione di carpentiere e stava facendo rapidamente carriera. Non risultava che ci fosse qualche donna importante nella sua vita, al momento.  
Tara si era chiesta come mai non si fosse ancora imbattuta in Anya, lassù in Paradiso, e se per caso per un ex-demone le cose potessero essere diverse, nonostante fosse caduta in battaglia per salvare l’umanità invece di darsela semplicemente a gambe come aveva fatto le volte precedenti…  
Dopo quella breve chiacchierata, Tara nel suo corpo virile e Pilar nelle sue vesti mortali si erano date alla fuga appena in tempo, liberandosi frettolosamente dell’operaio chiacchierone che aveva commentato con loro tutti quei pettegolezzi interessanti e prima che a questi venisse la bella idea di andare a cercare il diretto interessato per fargli sapere che quei suoi due vecchi compagni di scuola erano stati tanto gentili da venire a trovarlo…  
In parte le dispiaceva non aver potuto vedere Xander di persona, ma, dato che non era mai riuscita a sostenere una vera e propria conversazione con lui neppure ai tempi in cui si frequentavano, dubitava che ce l’avrebbe fatta giusto in questo frangente, inventandosi frottole su due piedi.  
D’altronde, proprio con lui non aveva mai legato particolarmente, pur rispettandolo come persona… Era amico di Willow fin dall’infanzia e, generalmente, quando si ritrovavano insieme l’attenzione del ragazzo si rivolgeva direttamente verso la rossa, con la quale tanto aveva condiviso e molto ancora aveva in comune.  
Willow era stata innamorata di lui, durante i primi anni del liceo, e Xander aveva avuto successo nel riportarla alla ragione prima che erigesse un tempio a Proserpina per scongiurarla di darle una mano a scatenare l’apocalisse…  
Non che fosse stata gelosa di Xander considerandolo in qualità di possibile partner per Willow, aveva compreso che l’infatuazione che li aveva uniti per un certo periodo non sarebbe mai sfociata in qualcosa di più solido e si era sempre fidata della sua donna, ma quello era uno dei tanti angoli della vita di Willow dove, pur non essendole mai stato esplicitamente vietato l’ingresso, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di entrare. Era certa che i ragazzi l’avessero trovata simpatica nonché pienamente accettata come compagna di Willow, ma non si era mai sentita veramente integrata nel loro gruppo.  
Con Buffy era andata un pochino meglio, più che altro perché era stata capace di darle buoni consigli quando si era ritrovata coinvolta in situazioni attraverso le quali personalmente era già passata, come il perdere un genitore, oppure di confortarla per questioni delle quali preferiva non parlare con altri a lei più intimi per paura di ferirli o perché non voleva essere giudicata da loro, come quando aveva finito col confessarle che andava a letto con Spike.  
Tara ebbe il dubbio che le fosse impossibile relazionarsi decentemente con più di una persona alla volta, e comunque sempre sostenendo il ruolo di confidente o di mammina protettrice. Ma era pur vero che l’ascoltare e l’essere protettiva nei confronti di chi amava erano due peculiarità proprie del suo carattere…  
Come sempre seguita da Pilar, che a parte mangiucchiare e fare commenti sarcastici non la stava assistendo con grande impegno, si recò quindi al college dove sapeva che Buffy stava seguendo le sue lezioni pomeridiane.  
Tara dovette consultare parecchie bacheche universitarie, chiedere in giro e affidarsi alle scarse conoscenze di Pilar per rintracciare Buffy, ma infine riuscì nel suo intento… solo che, oltre a trovare lei, intenta a risistemare il contenuto della sua borsa rovesciato su un tavolo, riconobbe seduta al suo fianco anche l’inconfondibile capigliatura rossiccia di Willow e quella bruna di una ragazza che non conosceva.  
Poté però scorgere il suo bel viso qualche secondo dopo, quando unì le sue labbra a quelle di Willow, prima che la sua vista venisse offuscata da lacrime copiose.  
  
Convincere Tara a disperarsi da seduta invece che correndo ed urtando passanti infastiditi, rendendo tra parentesi complicato a Pilar lo starle dietro, non fu cosa immediata, ma l’angelo, dando evidentemente fondo a tutte le riserve di tatto in suo possesso, fu abbastanza abile da calmarla almeno un po’.  
Tara aveva smesso di singhiozzare sonoramente e di soffiarsi il naso, ma rimase in silenzio ancora per parecchio, osservando distrattamente la punta incandescente della sigaretta di Pilar che si accendeva e si sbriciolava ad ogni tiro. La Luna era piena, quella notte, ed illuminava l’ambiente appartato dove si trovavano nonostante non vi fossero abitazioni o lampioni nelle vicinanze.  
− Sono innamorata, − disse Tara, più a sé stessa che all’altra.  
− A volte capita, − rispose Pilar con disinteresse, al che la strega capì che l’angelo aveva esaurito la sua già poca pazienza e che tentare di sfogarsi con lei sarebbe potuto risultare controproducente per l’umore di entrambe.  
Tornò a fissare la punta delle proprie scarpe, sospirando piano.  
La sua era stata una reazione esagerata ed infantile, se ne rendeva conto: non apparteneva più a quel Mondo e, anche se aveva fatto il possibile per evitare di appurarlo personalmente, era già a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Kennedy e della sua relazione con Willow. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi più di tanto…  
Eppure, non appena pensare al bacio a cui aveva sfortunatamente assistito, il suo cuore ricominciava immediatamente a tamburellarle nel petto con tanta violenza da convincerla che, se non ci fossero state le costole a trattenerlo, avrebbe potuto rigettarlo. Quello era certamente _risentimento_ : anche una ragazza mite come Tara conosceva quel sentimento, in fondo.  
Era tutto orrendamente incoerente: non aveva assicurato a sé stessa di aver accettato la situazione? Che era contenta per Willow, la quale era riuscita ad andare avanti nonostante tutto, e che non le avrebbe mai voluto male per aver cercato conforto in un’altra perché era conscia di quanto avesse sofferto e di quanto le fosse pesato il timore di offendere la sua memoria, accettando la corte di una donna nuova solo pochi mesi dopo la sua scomparsa?  
Kennedy era una Cacciatrice. Una tipa battagliera ed audace, probabilmente, una ragazza spigliata ed energica di sicuro ben diversa da un tipetto timido ed insicuro come lo era stato lei. Magari Willow aveva voluto una donna del genere come fidanzata proprio nella speranza di poter assaggiare sensazioni più piccanti rispetto ai mille passi incerti che avevano compiuto insieme…  
No, questa era una meschinità bella e buona: sapeva che Willow l’aveva davvero amata, persino nei periodi in cui la magia era diventata come una droga. Era stata proprio la loro rottura a darle la forza di dire basta a tutto quello, infatti, e l’angoscia per la sua morte a rigettarla nel medesimo abisso.  
Cos’era dunque quella sensazione come di una manciata di sabbia ad impastarle la gola, nonostante l’ammissione di quella realtà, e il gelo che le stava dando i brividi benché il clima fosse ancora tiepido?  
Il suo trapasso era stato talmente rapido da averle risparmiato almeno il dolore fisico, non se ne era neppure resa conto; ma immaginò che una persona che stava morendo dissanguata sopportasse qualcosa di simile, avvertendo il sangue caldo scivolare via da lei assieme alla vita.  
La sua emancipazione iniziata e proseguita in punta di piedi, il suo primo vero amore ricambiato, la scoperta e la repentina accettazione della propria omosessualità, la gioia di sentirsi circondata da dei veri amici, il sollievo seguito allo scoprire che il suo potere magico era benigno e che non proveniva dal demone che aveva sempre creduto di avere in corpo, il sentimento di responsabilità che l’aveva spinta a preoccuparsi di chi era persino più fragile di lei, la giudiziosa rassegnazione che l’aveva costretta a separarsi da colei a cui teneva più di tutti per il suo bene ed il successivo perdono, concesso giusto in tempo perché così il destino crudele o chi per esso aveva decretato, che le aveva regalato qualche ultimo istante di vera felicità… Tutto questo, la morte l’aveva inghiottito di colpo.  
A quel punto, Tara non poteva pretendere altro… anzi, non poteva augurarsi altro che non il rimanere, per tutti i suoi cari, un tenero ricordo.  
Se personalmente aveva ormai perduto l’opportunità di testare le proprie forze, di scoprire fino in fondo quanto effettivamente valesse e di realizzare i suoi sogni, poteva perlomeno ritenere una consolazione il fatto che una parte delle persone con le quali aveva avuto a che fare non si erano dimenticate di lei, considerandola un individuo inutile, stravagante o troppo impedito perché valesse la pena sprecarci il proprio interesse.  
Piuttosto, avrebbe dovuto…  
Un acuto urlo femminile interruppe le sue tristi considerazioni: un paio di braccia mostruosamente forti avevano afferrato Pilar da dietro e la stavano strascinando tra i cespugli, nonostante i suoi inutili tentativi di liberarsi.  
Tara saltò subito in piedi per accorrere in suo aiuto, nonostante la parte più razionale del suo cervello le stesse ricordando che tanto il Paradiso le avrebbe richiamate indietro a breve, che non rispolverava le vecchie formule magiche da tempo e che non era mai stata un’esperta di lotta corpo a corpo, ma, complice l’eccesso di adrenalina che si stava riversando impetuoso in ogni sua cellula, non se la sentì di limitarsi a fare da spettatrice.  
Si era già lanciata in avanti quando, sentendosi stringere a sua volta, si voltò verso il suo aggressore e, scorti canini acuminati e faccia contratta nel tipico ghigno mostruoso, realizzò in che razza di situazione si fossero cacciate: lei e Pilar, imprudenti sprovvedute che avevano avuto la poco felice idea di accomodarsi giusto nei pressi di un cimitero, erano state aggredite da una coppia di _vampiri_ ; due neofiti affamati appena riesumatisi dalle loro tombe, probabilmente.  
Soccombendo a quella ferocia troppo vigorosa anche per la sua nuova muscolatura tonica, Tara gemette alla penetrazione dei raccapriccianti canini lamentandosi mentalmente del fatto che, nonostante tutte le potenziali Cacciatrici della Terra fossero state risvegliate, non ce ne fosse neppure una disponibile sul posto per soccorrerle.  
Certo che il buon Dio sapeva essere _veramente_ ironico e capriccioso nell’assecondare le curiosità dei suoi Figli, quando voleva.  
  
− **Fine** −


End file.
